Love story of Pharaoh Atem aka Yami and Elizabeth
by Lizzybunny99
Summary: Elizabeth is smart young special needs adult after finish her schools. she has a jobs to work . She madly fell in love with Demon king-pharaoh Atem known as Yami. she accept her new life with him as Queen by his side. what happening next let find out.
1. Chapter 1

(Oc) Pharaoh Atem aka Yami x Elizabeth (reader)

(this is my own idea of my own fanfic, I put myself in this fanfic,I make the pharaoh is be a great demon king plus I change the style of the clothes of gothic with Egyptian Symbols of the royal, Is rate M for this one is there will be sex, bad words plus blood also there with Yugioh characters and crossover as well, this is my first love fanfic enjoy i put the characters names like the writers did in the movies, TV shows and video games. Actually this is role-play as well. Enjoy!)

* * *

-PROLOGUE-

In different realms of Underworld known as Hell, Heaven and Earth known as living world, it has leaders by different realms since as the royals or non royals or nobles. All begin in Hell, there a egyptian palace and different kingdoms, Atem's father rules this kingdom of egyptian of Hell. The Demon councils are be aware about Atem's future.

#1 Ammit:Pharaoh Aknamkanon, We are here to talk about your son,Prince Atem will be Pharaoh after your death?

Aknamkanon:Of Course! Please tell me about this already. I understand my son very well.

#2 Apep:Pharaoh, your son will be has a wife by his side and has children as well.

Aknamkanon:Yes, I need a daughter-in-law right now!

#3Kek:What her name, your son is married to her? Pharaoh?

Aknamkanon:Her name is #4 Elizabeth Dawson the human.

#5 Set:Oh Pharaoh,you know the law is forbidden to marry the human.

Aknamkanon:Your right Set. let's change the law about marrying a human.

#6 Shezmu:Very well Pharaoh. But the human will become immortal first then marry your son.

Aknamkanon:Yes. I like your plans. Atem!

Atem:Yes Father. (arrive the throne room)

Aknamkanon:Go married to Elizabeth, who you love a human. If she almost died and make her immortal full and she will be good queen by your side.

Atem:Yes Father. I will win her heart to love and marry me forever.

Aknamkanon:My son. I am so proud of you.

Atem:Of course Father. I will find Elizabeth now

Aknamkanon:Very well may go.

Two Years later Atem's father has passed away and Atem become Pharaoh, his plans to Marry,

* * *

Elizabeth Dawson and go out date with her to win her heart with love.

-Chapter One: Date with the Pharaoh is a Demon the secrets are out plus wedding planning-

Alarm clock goes off cause Elizabeth wake up and she click it off and start the day.

(myself)Elizabeth:(yawn) I better get ready for work and then I go out date with Yami, but I check on him and ask him (write the letters to him and send to him) Now there lots of lists to do.

Elizabeth's pet spiders and other animals, she save their lives and they trust her and understand her very well when she feels or they feel . now are her animal friends and need to go back to the wild where they belong. As Elizabeth getting ready Atem's messenger deliver Atem's letter to letter from the pharaoh,himself .

Elizabeth:Thank you! You may go now and be safe out there when you travel back.

Messenger:Your welcome . I will. Oh the pharaoh is coming to your town for today.

Elizabeth:Okay thank you for letting me know. (brushing her brown with little bit highlight from the sun hair ,her hazel brown eyes .she looked at the mirror while brushing her hair )

As the messenger left to long travel back home in Hell. Elizabeth open the letter from her boyfriend, Atem and read the letter with love between them. Elizabeth:(smile) Oh Yami. I love it you wrote with love to me.

-In letter from Pharaoh Atem-

Dear My love, Elizabeth . I good and busy in my kingdom thanks for asking me ,I was getting ready for our date for tonight and learn about my secret and I going to surprise you with love. I am so happy with your job as a pastry chef, Egyptology and Demonology. Please bring your demonology stuff with you to know about myself. I rent the room of the hotel for both of us to our love. I love you so much, Elizabeth . I see you later after you done working with your jobs. Oh, I got a gift for you later, that you will love it from me. I got you reminder Don't forget your Demonology thing and pack

* * *

with you. I get going to solve my kingdom problems and you are my queen to be to me. I love you

All yours, your boyfriend,

-Atem as know Yami-

After Elizabeth done reading her boyfriend's letter and She looking for her demonology work.

Elizabeth: That odd, Yami say I need to learn his secrets of himself also pack my things to go with him to the hotel . I don't forget my Demonology work with me as well. Oh No! I forget to put all the animals back in the wilds where they belongs! But I need help to put them back to the wilds.

Elizabeth calling the animals people ,who they take the animals back to the wild. And they help her out after that all the animals back at the wilds. She did pay them to put the animals back to the wild. They are so kind to her and make her happy , she win them as friends by her side. After they left and Elizabeth has pack her Demonology work with her just in case. Elizabeth wears her work outfits for different jobs plus she is the new owner of her three pack her work things for pastry chef, Egyptology and demonology. She write her bags for work and date also for problem to solve the close all her windows plus lock and locks all the doors , she left her work and be prepared for day and night time. As she arrive at her work . she unlock the door her baker of pastry chef and her coworkers arrive as well. While They working and they hears the customer buy her sweets with drinks to here or take outs also they take care to solve the problems when is Afternoon her baker is close for day. Elizabeth lock the doors and then went to do her Egyptology work to solve the problem with her fellow Egyptology team after that she go to her demonology work to solve some of the problems and save some problems for her date she done her work of her jobs , She head home to get ready for her date with Atem. she checks on her things since she pack in the morning. She wear a black dress is has roses & skulls also low high heel shoes since Atem give her during her birthday on date with him. As she talking about herself after her day at work.

Elizabeth:Okay. I got anything pack up already. Thank goodness I not forget about my demonology things. Now I have to wait for Yami coming to get pick me up.

As she hears her doorbell ring , she walks to her front door to open the door and she was happy to see Atem. he got her a flowers of roses, she really loves roses and she kisses Atem on lips. He wears black his gothic tuxedo has roses and skulls same as Elizabeth's dress also royal ribbon on his clothes with his royal order badges for Pharaoh, himself. He kissed Elizabeth back .

Elizabeth:Oh Yami! I am so happy you are here. Thank you for roses and your letter.

Atem:Your welcome Elizabeth. I am also happy to see you. So you ready for our date?

Elizabeth:Yes Yami. I am ready to go. Oh I did pack anything to go as well.

Atem:Wow! Elizabeth. You are always prepared while we out our date.

Elizabeth:Yup Yami. let go. I can't wait I see your surprise.

Atem:Yes My love, you will love it and more special for tonight.

Elizabeth:Okay Yami. I will love it. You are ready my love?

Atem:Yes Elizabeth. Let's get going is getting late.

Atem and Elizabeth go out their date, they went to the fancy restaurant to eat. Host:Good Evening. welcome to our restaurant may I may you?

Atem:We like to eat here for our romance date is there open table for two?

Host:Yes sir. One of the tables are ready. Just wait for second.

Atem:Excuse Me! Look at me! I am the Pharaoh! I have this woman is my date!

Elizabeth:Yami? Calm down, I know you are upset?

Atem:I Sorry Elizabeth. I don't be mean to people when I feel upset.

Host:Oh My goodness! Pharaoh Atem I am so sorry for not be look at you. Hi Elizabeth, how are you? By the way, thank you so much for the cakes and other sweets.

Elizabeth:Oh hello I doing good and busy, I on a date with the pharaoh now also your welcome.

Atem:Is okay. You will be so kind as to take us to the table please.

Host:Yes pharaoh right away! Follow me. Come this way my favorite couple for tonight

As the host of the restaurant took Atem and Elizabeth in the back next by a bar and restrooms. Pharaoh Atem be a gentleman to Elizabeth, He pull the chair for Elizabeth , She sit down and he helped her the chair in the table and He pull a chair for himself and sit down , he pulled the chair in a table. As the Host give two menus to them and she knows Atem has an engagement ring to proposal to Elizabeth. He orders two drinks. They are drinking water and the waiter asked what they order to eat. They order healthy meals. As Atem ask Elizabeth the questions

Atem:Elizabeth? I have a questions for yourself & myself?

Elizabeth:what kind of questions to ask me? Yami, are you trying to tell me something please?

Atem:well. Use your demonology thing please? You know who I am. But I'm not a human?

Elizabeth:what do you mean? Hold on let me get my demonology thing.

As Elizabeth got her demonology thing out and she shook the pharaoh is demon, king of hell.

She understands him. They love each other very much.

Elizabeth:Yami? Oh my are the demon king. But I do not run away from you.

Atem: Now You know about myself.(grin evil)

Elizabeth:Yami? Please don't hurt me.(scared of him)

Atem:I don't hurt you and don't be scared too. ( he holds the ring and down one of his knees)

Elizabeth:(stand up) Yami? I know you win my heart with love.

Atem:Elizabeth Dawson, you will marry me? ( anyone in restaurant look happy and wait for her to say it)

Elizabeth:Yes! I am ready to marry you. ( they are so happy and wish them good life of marriage)

after they are done eating their meals and Atem pay the meals , they went to a hotel to stay for the night. Atem and Elizabeth got in their hotel love it. They brush their teeth before they make love together in bed in hotel room

* * *

Atem:Hey Elizabeth?

Elizabeth:Yes Yami. what it is?

Atem:Would we having sex now before our wedding day?(growl)

Elizabeth:Oh Yami? You are serious. This is my first time with you?

Atem:Oh Elizabeth,you are a virgin. Don't worry I will take care of it.

Elizabeth:Yes I am,okay Yami,let do it.(kiss Atem)

Atem:Oh I love it when you say it. (kiss Elizabeth back)

As Pharaoh Atem and Elizabeth take their clothes off on the floor. Atem lay on top of Elizabeth put his penis in Elizabeth's vagina as she lost her virginity and she moaned louder.

Is made Pharaoh Atem enjoy when he heard from Elizabeth's grin evil and show true his form and Elizabeth knew all along about himself. His true form five foot tall with red,black and blonde hair, red eyes,black demon tail,nail and teeth look like fangs as demon king of hell, he has demonic wings are Atem was rough sex on Elizabeth made her feel more pleasure.

Atem:(grin)This feels good do you love it my love?

Elizabeth:(moaning)Yes it is feel so good!

Atem:Oh I coming so soon.

Elizabeth:What! You are cum inside me,I will get pregnant by you.

Atem:Well that's my plan,But you would get pregnant so easy not now you will get pregnant when we married and live together in my kingdom.(grin)

Elizabeth:I ? Am I immortal full just like you?

Atem:(growl low level) My love,Yes you are immortal, But you will very full immortal when we got married. Oh! I coming now!

Elizabeth:(moaning) I understand what you mean about it. I don't mind when you cum inside me.

Atem:(grin) Oh yes! I love you so much and I am planning for our wedding.

Elizabeth:(moaning) I love you too Yami. (feel sleepy)

As Atem cum his seeds inside Elizabeth's vagina , Atem pulls his penis out of her vagina and looking at her sleeping,and he carried her in the hotel bathroom to take a shower to clean themselves up. Atem clean his mess from the bed and check anything make sure is gone. He put Elizabeth down on the bed and he on the bed to fall asleep with her. Later that night Elizabeth woke up it was midnight she saw Atem sleeping, she thinks of him is cute to herself, she kisses him on his feel his hand touching her back. Atem was woke up and grin at her.

Elizabeth: Yami? You are cute when you sleeping?

Atem:That so nice of you to say that to me my love.

Elizabeth:you are done planning our wedding?

Atem:I already started planning my love. Don't worry we will get it done before our big day.

Elizabeth:Wow that was fast, you're right my love. We better back to sleep.

Atem:yes let back to sleep my queen.

Atem and Elizabeth back to sleep as they smile together, the

* * *

next morning as they woke up and packing their things before leaving the hotel, Atem got Elizabeth's rest of her things,she is very happy, he has her back by her side. As they got at her home she kiss Atem see each other their plans for their wedding?-meanwhile in Hell- Atem return to his kingdom told his people they will have queen by their side and himself they cheer to their king. Atem:very soon my people. (he turn look at his servants,as his servants look at their king.) Atem:As for the rest of you get to work and setting up for the queen now! (he show his servants about Elizabeth Dawson as their queen)

Servants:(bow down at their king) Yes Pharaoh! We going have a queen!

The servants working on her royal clothes as queen with different colors to wear also wedding dress in black and red long train of a dress it has lace and red roses the same color as the wedding veil with lace and little red roses, her queen throne next by his demonic king-pharaoh throne in throne room. Pharaoh Atem working on the guests for his wedding day also he working for their honeymoon. His servants working on their king's wedding suit in black and red with royal ribbons and royal family order of himself and his father,his servants show their king of his wedding suit,Pharaoh Atem smile and love it. Atem:good work my servants, now my servants make the dresses for the queen, when she gets pregnant. Servants:Yes Pharaoh! (Bow down to the pharaoh) They working on the dresses for Elizabeth Dawson to wear when she gets pregnant, after they complete the work of the clothes for Elizabeth Dawson as the queen.

Pharaoh Atem smile again. Atem:Our Queen, Elizabeth Dawson will is going to love it! Servants: Pharaoh, Any last request to make for our Queen, Elizabeth Dawson before the wedding? Atem:Of course my servants. Make the different colors of the lingerie and royal nightgowns in the night. Servants: Right way Pharaoh! We are making the wedding cake as well my pharaoh? Atem:Yes the wedding cake have get done on time before the wedding. His servants making lingerie and nightgowns. After is complete, they help the royal chiefs making a wedding cake decorating with black and red, skulls, roses and chocolate.

The pharaoh saw the cake , the royal chiefs complete the food for the wedding.

Atem: Now my servants, I want you guys to help Elizabeth Dawson to pack up to move in to living here with us as queen.

Servants:Yes my Pharaoh!

His servants left to Elizabeth Dawson's home world to get her to move in with them.

-End chapter one-

-About the Author

Elizabeth Dawson is special needs young adult with good heart and smart plus She big fan Animes like YU-GI-OH also Last year ago of April, She joined YouTube as YouTuber. She tries her best to help people with kindness. She loves history to learn about it. She is a good dancer. Please Support her and tell her about it. She learns something new in history to help her understand. She understands very well. please don't mess with her- Notes: #1 these Demon councils named after the Egyptian God or demons of the myth,#1Ammit is one of the Egyptian demons of ancient Egypt in underworld while judgment to these dead people. If the people's hearts are bad, it will eat it.

#2 Apep is another Egyptian God, Who try to destroy Ra the Sun God in underworld in boat.

#3 Kek is the Egyptian God is one of the oldest gods in ancient Egyptian history.

#4 I put my own name of my own fanfiction with the Yu-Gi-Oh and other anime characters as crossover.

#5 Set is one of the Egyptian Gods is God of Chaos, Evil, Storms, Desert and Darkness also He murder his own brother,Orisis is the King of Egypt Legend said.

Next chapter will come soon. Don't worry I will put one of the characters from different Anime or video games. I have to take my time to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

(Oc)Pharaoh Atem aka Yami X Elizabeth(reader) (This is myself to tell you guys about this. Don't worry about the crossover characters. I will put their names from different Anime, TV shows, myth (history) and video games. Remember I put myself in my own fanfiction with the Yu-Gi-Oh characters like the pharaoh. Is very similar to Kingdom hearts. Now I have to get it done. Nice talking with you)

-Chapter two-

King of Heaven and the news.

After Pharaoh Atem finished planning his wedding to Elizabeth Dawson, Heaven watching the living world and hell what going on, Heaven is a beautiful place to be the Angels with kindness in their hearts. The Ruler of Heaven kingdom is Young boy later man with Red, black and blonde no spikes hair purple eyes. His name is Yugi , His family is royal King and queen with heirs of Heaven. They called him God. There one secret nobody knows He secretly friend with the Demon King-Pharaoh Atem. They have kept the secret all the time. His messenger told him about the news from Hell. Messengers of Heaven:God, I am sorry for disturbing you and going on from Hell. Yugi:No is okay. What is going on with the Demon King-Pharaoh Atem of Hell planning this time of his kingdom?

Messengers of Heaven: Well He is planning to marry a human woman, Elizabeth Dawson as his Queen

Yugi: What! Why He wants to marry her?

Messengers of Heaven: Well He is the Demon King-Pharaoh of Hell. But He is very lonely and finally He fell in love with her is the plan from His father and demon councils , They change the law. The previous ruler allow his son to marry her.

Yugi: I see. That is forbidden! Why He wants to marry her is a human?

Messengers of Heaven: Well They did change the law about it. But Elizabeth Dawson is now immortal almost full immortal, She fell madly in love with him.

Yugi: What!? Oh ok(watching the previous night) I understand that, but they did having sex from last night from hotel.

Messenger of Heaven: What!? She will get pregnant by him, The demonic hybrid babies are pretty powerful from the rank of royal cause more pain. The lower rank are little bit pain. She ending up with the Demon King-Pharaoh Atem's heirs

Yugi: well not yet. She will get pregnant when she gets married to him

As The God and his messenger watch the Demon King-Pharaoh Atem finished planning his wedding. God has a plan

Yugi: Invite Demon King-Pharaoh Atem over in Heaven have a meeting.

Messenger of Heaven: of course God. Right away (bow down to him)

His message left to Hell bring the invitation to the Demon King-Pharaoh Atem of Hell. As he gets there go to the palace. He is so scared of the Demon King-Pharaoh Atem. Run into his guards of Hell. Guards of Hell: well what you doing here? Messenger of Heaven: I here to see the Demon King-Pharaoh Atem

Guards of Hell:(gowl) fine he in throne room and you know he is busy.

Messengers of Heaven: I know that. I just sent the messages to him.

Guards of Hell: alright alright. Let me go let him know about that.

As one of the guards enter the throne room, Demon King-Pharaoh Atem sitting on his demonic King-Pharaoh throne, He is getting bored so fast while solving his kingdom problems from his royal subjects (his people of Hell) guards of Hell:(bow down to him)my Pharaoh! We have a problem? Atem:(powerful gowl) What is it! What is the problem.

Guards of Hell: well there is a Messenger of Heaven to see you right now.

Atem:(evil grin) Oh I see that God sent his messenger to see me. Let him in now!

Guards of Hell: yes My pharaoh!

As the guards return to the door

Guards of Hell: alright He says get in be aware of the Demon King-Pharaoh .

Messenger of Heaven: okay thanks for the warning me about him.

As the messenger of Heaven enter the throne room and bow down to the Demon King-Pharaoh Atem, he was evil smile

Atem:(grin) Well Well. The messenger of Heaven what you bring me this time?

Messenger of Heaven: Demon King-Pharaoh Atem. My King of Heaven, God invite you to our home world for the meeting and something.

Atem:Oh He wants me to see him.

Messenger of Heaven: Actually this meeting is between you and him alone.

Atem: Alright I have to go to Heaven now. What else He said something about it before you arrive?

One of the Messengers of Heaven: He knows about you getting married to Elizabeth Dawson.

Atem: Oh He knew anything about my relationship with my Queen to be Elizabeth Dawson, human woman.

Messenger of Heaven: yes My pharaoh. He knew about it. He was very worried.

Atem: Tell him not to be worried about it. Now you may go. I will be there at Heaven for the meeting with God for today.

Messenger of Heaven:(bow down to him) Of course Pharaoh Atem! I get going now. Bye Pharaoh Atem and thanks you.

Atem:(gowl) your welcome.

As the messenger of Heaven left Hell return Heaven let Yugi know about any details with the Demon King-Pharaoh Atem at Hell of the palace throne room, Yugi understand very well

Yugi: Well do you ask him to coming here for the meeting?

One of the Messengers of Heaven: I did ask him to come over. He said he is going now after he finishes solve problems

Yugi: What he is coming now!

One of the Messengers of Heaven: According his plan that all he said to me.

Yugi: very well. I must get ready now for Demon King-Pharaoh Atem coming now.

Messenger of Heaven: anything else God? I will going more letters to deliver.

Yugi: No .That's all for today. You may go now and get lots of rest after you done delivery . I will let you know about it.

As his messenger of Heaven nodded his head and left Heaven throne room. Yugi was very happy to see his friend, Demon King-Pharaoh Atem. They always prepare for the meeting and judgment, Yugi getting ready for the meeting with the Demon King-Pharaoh Atem.

-End of Chapter two-

Update: Hey guys. I let you know about my own fanfiction. I put Yugi Muto in my own fanfiction as a God plus King of Heaven also secret be friends with Demon King-Pharaoh Atem. This is my chapter number two but my chapter number one is some mistakes I made. Don't worry As you guys know. I will work on my own fanfiction with put more characters

-About the author-

Elizabeth Dawson is special needs young adult with good heart and smart plus She big fan of Animes like YU-GI-OH also Last year ago of April She joined YouTube as YouTuber. She tries her best to help people with kindness. She loves history to learn about it. She is a good dancer. Please support her and tell her about it. She learns something new in history to help her understand. She understands very well. Please don't mess with her.

-Next chapter is coming up when Atem aka Yami having a meeting with Yugi and myself going to retire and moving in Hell with the Demon King-Pharaoh Atem aka Yami remember this is my own fanfiction.-


	3. Chapter 3

(Oc)Pharaoh Atem aka Yami X Elizabeth (reader) (Hi guys, how are you doing anything at school and home or work. Now I have done working on chapter two of my own fanfiction. Last time I did put Yugi Muto in my own fanfiction as a God, King of Heaven. Don't worry I will try my best to put more characters, we all like. Now I have to work on chapter three!)

-chapter three-

Demon King-Pharaoh Atem at Heaven for the meeting and Elizabeth's retire her jobs and moving in Hell with Atem

After Yugi's messenger of Heaven left to go to deliver the package and letters and went home, Back to the living world, Elizabeth Dawson is busy with work and see her fiance's servants tell her

, our King-Pharaoh Atem send us to you. Please moving in with us in Hell and please immediately retire your jobs of your home world.

Elizabeth:(feel sad) you guys want me to retire from my job right now. I make an announcement to my workers from different jobs and asked them to take my place when I start packing all my stuff up to moving in Hell right now.

Servants: Yes . we are helping you while you go telling your workers

Elizabeth: yes I am going now. See you later when I get back.

The Demon King-Pharaoh Atem's servants nodded their heads and starting packing Elizabeth's things. As Elizabeth letting her workers from her different jobs and they gonna miss her so much, one of her workers take her place as new owners each different jobs always remember from Elizabeth's work and solving problems. Elizabeth gives her home to one of her workers. As she finally finished making her announcement and return her old home and she sees her fiance's servants still packing up her things and she helps them with packing by afternoon three one of her workers arrive at her old house to live , He got all his stuff together and moving in and Elizabeth is moving out to Hell later Elizabeth arrive at Hell of the palace ,is beautiful and Darkness with the servants to unpack her things.

Servants: Now , you going to be our Queen in next week and now we are going to let him know about you.

Elizabeth: Okay I will be learning how to be your Queen before I married to your Demon King-Pharaoh Atem.

Servants: Very well. Thanks you with your kindness and Oh Pharaoh Atem is attending the meeting at Heaven now, he will be back later today.

Elizabeth:Oh okay. He at Heaven why? What kind of meeting?

Servants:Oh curious are you. Well we are not allowed to tell you about it. Just business between him and God, King of Heaven know as Yugi.

Elizabeth: Oh okay I understand. Just business and now I am here, I am going to change my look for the Demon King-Pharaoh Atem here to wear gothic royal clothes. Um where I'm going to sleep which room?

Servants:We glad you say about his dress code and you are sleeping with our Demon King-Pharaoh Atem's room.

Elizabeth: Of course. Now you may call me my Queen! I am going to be Queen. Please I want to make Pharaoh Atem happy about it.

Servants:of course my Queen! We get going now to go back to work or else Pharaoh Atem will punish us when we don't get back to work.

Elizabeth: Oh okay I understand that you mean by that. you may go now

Servants:Yes my Queen. Let us know when you need us.

Elizabeth: yes I will let you guys know

As his servants left to go to back to work also Elizabeth change her clothes into her gothic royal clothes before marriage to Demon King-Pharaoh Atem. She waiting for Atem coming home to see her.

-meanwhile in Heaven-

Demon King-Pharaoh Atem arrive at Heaven, walking in God's palace. finally He in meeting room and waiting for Yugi.

Yugi show up in meeting room and happy to see him. He is always prepared.

Yugi:Hey Atem. I am happy to see you again . Meeting just both of us buddy.

Atem: (gowl) Yugi . I am happy to see you too so what kind of meeting for today between you and I

Yugi: of course Atem! Now you here , we are discussing about yourself and Elizabeth, human woman who you fell in love with her.

Atem:(gowl louder) What! How do you know?

Yugi:I knew anything Atem. I been watching you guys and everyone

Atem: Oh. That why. Yugi, I am the Demon King-Pharaoh of Hell. I will marry her soon.

Yugi: I understand that you love her so much in your way. Oh She already moved in your kingdom of Hell.

Atem: Oh! I'm happy . Elizabeth finally living with me in my Kingdom. I have her as my Wife by my side.

Yugi: I understand. Atem. Oh take care of her with love and kindness when you two got married. I let you to marry her. I let you go now and take care of yourself and her.

Atem: Thanks you for your words and I get out of here now to see my fiancee now.

As The meeting ended, Atem get ready to leave , People of Heaven and Yugi give him their kindness advice and congratulations to Atem marriage to Elizabeth, Atem on his way home.

-meanwhile in Hell-

Elizabeth in Atem's room waiting for Atem return, She wearing her gothic royal dress with lace and Egyptian symbols of Black and green. She wear jewelry of royal, royal ribbon and Atem's order for royal family and low high heels shoes match her dress. The teachers come over to schooling Elizabeth be like a Queen plus She practice walking around with the outfit of long foot like a train , that she will wear her royal gothic wedding dress, she practices the wedding vows for Atem. Her Demon Teachers so proud of her and worry about her, who going walking down the aisle of the wedding, They know about her father passed away when she was fourteen years old. They don't want to hurt her feelings, not disappoint Atem or making him angry at them. Elizabeth finally finished her schooling with her demon teachers and finish her practice wedding routines before the wedding day. As the demon teachers left the room. At night in Hell is more darkness and dark atmosphere plus beautiful as well.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, See her fiance, Atem in his room. She was so happy to see him.

Elizabeth:Yami, I am so happy to see you and do you know about I move in to living with you for now before our wedding?

Atem:(gowl happily) Yes Elizabeth, I am also happy to see you and I know anything my love.

Elizabeth:(smile) I know my love you always know anything. Well your home world is beautiful and Darkness, I glad I be with you forever as husband and wife (kiss on his demonic cheek of his face)

Atem:(gowl softly) true my love and I'm glad you say that. This is my home world is Hell and I worry about you feeling pain.

Elizabeth:Yami. I know I am happy to marry you as your Queen of Hell.(hugs him)

Atem:(grin) Oh my love. I love it when you said. I always love you (kiss her lips and starting taking the clothes off)

Atem carrying Elizabeth on his bed, They having sex, Elizabeth moaning louder call his name, Atem love to hear Elizabeth's moaning and saying his name.

Atem:(gowl)Darn, You're so tight and wet! Oh I love it.

Elizabeth: MMM. You're so hard inside me and I am enjoying it.

Atem: (kisses) I knew, I love you so much and you want more?

Elizabeth:(kisses) I love you so much too and Yes I want more!

Atem:(grin) Okay my love, you want more and I here comes!

As Atem move Elizabeth around on his bed and he holds her in shower of his bathroom also they return his bed , Elizabeth's turn on top of him, make him feel better, she feels his seeds as he cum inside her, After having sex They cleaning their mess up and wearing fresh clean black clothes for Elizabeth's lessons from Atem to teach her how to respect in his kingdom as ruler and family. After the lessons , Atem proud of Elizabeth, She fast learner to be ready as Queen of Hell by his side. She walked towards his bedroom's window, still see nighttime in Hell , Atem stand by her side while he hugged her behind. They walked towards the dining room for dinner, Elizabeth is aware of the food of the dead. If everyone eats it ended up staying in Hell forever. Atem grin at her.

Atem: My love. You are aware the food of the dead. You are living here with us and myself as my wife.

Elizabeth: Yes Yami. I am aware. But I will stay here forever never escape here. I understand what you said about it.

Atem: Please my love, you know I love you so much and please eat it, I will take you visiting your home world.

Elizabeth: Yami? You promised to take me to visit my home world.

Atem: (gowl)Yes my Queen. I promise.

Elizabeth: Ok Yami. I make you more happy . My love.

Elizabeth eat the food of the dead in Hell, Atem happy to see her eat it. Elizabeth stick in Hell forever with Atem, she understands about it. As they return to his room, Atem feel tired, they charge their clothes into gothic nighttime clothes for sleep. Well Atem don't wear his pajamas much, He wear his boxer underwear color is black and red. Elizabeth wear her lingerie with lace of skull color is black and red. Atem love it when Elizabeth wear it.

He ended up kisses her shoulder and chest area made her moaning louder, He loves to hear it from her

Atem: (feel sleepy)You love it My love.

Elizabeth: Yes my love. You are very tired, you need to sleep now my love.

Atem:(feel tired) I knew my love. You have a point about me when I feel sleepy. Okay let's go to sleep now. Good night.

Elizabeth: Good night Yami. You always my love and bad boy.

As Atem and Elizabeth sleeping in his room, Elizabeth sleep on Atem's chest , she is so happy to be with Atem. Atem put his hand on Elizabeth's back . They sleep through the night before morning, Atem woke up early morning, He carefully move Elizabeth as he gets up from his bed, He kissed her while he getting dressed in His more black and little white suit. He put Elizabeth's dress up for her when she wakes up. While he gets his Demon King-Pharaoh crown and jewelry of course his royal ribbon and his order of royal family from his father. He hear Elizabeth's moving around in his bed, She wake up and look at her fiance.

Atem: (smile)Good morning my love. Do you sleep well with me?

Elizabeth: Good morning Yami. Yes I do sleep well with you. Why you wake up early in the morning my love?

Atem:(grin) well as you may know about myself when I wake up early in the morning because I a Demon King-Pharaoh to do my royal duty to do.

Elizabeth:Oh you are busy like every day?

Atem: Of course my love. Sometimes I am not busy when I take a break from my royal duty to see you while we go out for our date, I'm glad you ask me the questions.

Elizabeth: Oh I understand my love, I am glad I asking you a question about you.

Atem:(grin) I'm proud of you my love. But we have to go do the duty .

Elizabeth: Of course my love. I getting ready for today to my other lessons and meeting with my teachers.

Atem: Okay my love. Please let me know all about it after you done with your lessons and meeting, will you help me with my duty by my side.

Elizabeth: Yes my love. I will help you and I will try my best.

Atem:(gowl happily) I know you always try your best, but don't worry We take care of anything in our kingdom here in Hell.

After Atem and Elizabeth done talking, He left his Room while Elizabeth getting ready for her more lessons and meeting with her demon teachers which Atem's friends from different kingdoms in Hell, well She know about it, She is going be Queen.

-Meanwhile In Atem's office in Hell-

As Atem entered his office , it has Demonic King-Pharaoh office chair, red and black woodlike desk, feather pens, papers and royal symbols of his name. The office room is very dark and match other things in the room where he works.

Servants:(bow) Good morning Pharaoh, we have lots of paperwork to solving problems in the kingdom , Our people are asking you to help.

Atem: (feel angry)you are serious about this! What are the problems, don't tell me is not my rival , Bakura? You know that I hate Bakura lot or else I will protect my love, Elizabeth, our Queen.

Servants:Yes is him and different problems as well My Pharaoh.

Atem: What kind of different problems? My servants?

Servants: Well our people are argue over deliver to you.

Atem:(grin) Oh really? They argue with delivery to me . Well I stop them now and tell them come to my throne's room now.

Servants:(bow) Yes Pharaoh right away but What about Elizabeth, Our Queen? Pharaoh?

Atem:(growl) We have to protect her from Bakura and dangerous . Please get the bodyguards to protect her and my family.

Servants:Yes Pharaoh Atem. Right way, we are going now.

As his servants do their jobs since they have been told by Atem, After his servants left the office, Atem writing his wedding vows to Elizabeth is very special, Atem finished his paperworks and his vow, He left his office on his way to the throne's room.

-Meanwhile in Atem's room-

After Atem left his Room, Elizabeth finally dressed in her black and little white dress she wears her black low heels shoes match her dress and she gets all her hair up to wear a royal black and little white rose hairpin, She wear her jewelry since Atem got her from Valentine's day while their date.

She hears a knock on the door, she said come in while she put her makeup on her face.

As she looks at the mirror turn around look at Atem's friends are The Demon Princes,Earls and Kings also different title of the royal, She know them very well.

Elizabeth: Well Good morning my teachers, Is there something wrong? Am I in trouble?

1#Lucifer: Well Elizabeth, you are not in trouble. New lessons and we are going to have a meeting about the wedding.

Elizabeth: Oh okay. Thanks you Lucifer. What about my fiance, Atem?

2#Asmodeus: He busy with his people to solve the problems. Don't worry about him.

Elizabeth: Okay I'll join him in the throne's room to help him.

3#Mammon:Oh We are glad to hear that from you and Atem.

Elizabeth: I'm glad you guys know anything about it?

4#Leviathan: Let get going on your lessons and meeting today.

Elizabeth: Okay.

As his friends and Elizabeth go to the classroom to teach Elizabeth more lessons , she learns about Kingdom of Hell Rule by Atem and his friends in different Kingdoms. She learns about Royal manners as Queen in Public, Home, duty and Events, they proud of her, When she learned from them and she remembered these lessons.

Also she remembered wedding when she practice on her wedding.

They compete with practice and lessons, they stay in the room have a meeting to discuss the wedding, which one to walk Elizabeth down the aisle.

Lucifer: Alright We know the wedding is coming up.

Elizabeth: yes it is.

Asmodeus:We are discussing with you about the wedding?

Elizabeth: Okay. Well Atem did take care of it. What about me?

Leviathan: Well. One of us will walk you the aisle on the wedding.

Elizabeth:Oh, that's why I missing something about it.

Mammon: Well you love our friend,Atem very much.

Elizabeth: Yes I do love him so much. Who walk me down the aisle of the wedding.

Lucifer: You have to wait for it. We will ask him about it. The meeting is over now.

After the meeting , Elizabeth begins to walk down to the Throne's room as She walk his servants bow their heads before her , she was protected by bodyguards , they show up by her side as she walked. She arrives at Throne's room . The guards see Elizabeth , they let her enter the Throne's room. As she entered the Throne's room , his people looking at her also they bow down before her. Atem see her and scared his people to stop the argue, Elizabeth got sit down her Queen throne next to Atem's throne. The bodyguards stand side of the throne. Atem put his hand on Elizabeth's hand as he sits down on his throne and look at his people, start solving his people's problems

Atem: My two delivery of Hell, why both of you argue over the deliver to myself?

One of his people: My pharaoh? We are challenge each other to deliver to you first .

Two of his people: Yeah . Royal are our favorite customer. And then something manipulate us who best delivery then other delivery , we start argument each other.

Atem:(growl) who manipulate you two! What her or his name?

Both of Two of his people: He said his name is Bakura and rival to you, My pharaoh.

Atem: (growl) I knew it was Bakura! Both of you complete your delivery to me and don't let him manipulate you two again or else I will punish you two.

Elizabeth:My love? Maybe there other way to solve this problem?

Atem: I love your idea, My love.

Elizabeth: Please finish the delivery to my fiance, Demon King-Pharaoh Atem. I don't want to hear the argue again to each other.

Both of Two of his people: (bow down before Elizabeth)Yes our Queen to be. We are promise you to not argue about anything.

Elizabeth: (smile) thanks you. Oh please come back when you two have a problem again. We will take care of it.

Atem: I will be watching you two along the rest of other people.

Both of Two of his people: (bow down) Yes my pharaoh. We will be not to argue with each other again.

Atem: Now. We're done here. Oh remember our Queen, Elizabeth's advice if you guys have any problems. Come back here.

Both of Two of his people: Yes my pharaoh! We remember her words. We will be back here if we have a problem. We get going now.

After Atem's two delivery of Hell left Throne room, Atem look at Elizabeth and smile at her .

Atem: I'm proud of you, my love, Elizabeth. (Kiss her on the cheek)

Elizabeth: Oh Yami. I am glad to help you out with problems .

Atem: (grin) I know. My love. Well we are done with in here. We going to our room.

Elizabeth: Of course Yami. You always my love.

Atem and Elizabeth left the Throne room , they walk back to his room. When they are in his room, Atem carrying Elizabeth to his bed , He started kissing her and she loves it from him when he more love to her. She moaned softly as he kissed her and it makes Atem grin.

Atem: You love it Elizabeth. What about we having more sex.

Elizabeth: Yes I do. Yami, you want more when we have sex.

Atem:(gowl) Yes I want right now.

Elizabeth:of course Yami, anything you want from me.

Atem take his clothes off and help Elizabeth take off her clothes.

Atem put his penis in Elizabeth's vagina in missionary position cause Elizabeth moaned loudly make Atem grin and enjoy it later Atem cum his seeds in Elizabeth's vagina, they cleaned themselves and relaxing in his bed.

Atem: I'm glad,we did having sex three times. Is made me feel better

Elizabeth:Oh Yami. I know we did.

Atem:(kiss her on the lips) I can't wait for we getting married.

Elizabeth: Me too my love. I am so happy , we are together.

His messengers knock on the door Atem say come in. They give the invitation to Atem's vampires friends engagement party.

Elizabeth: what kind of party, Yami? My love?

Atem: is one of my vampires friends engagement party. It Yui and Ayato are getting married this week. I think we are going to the party. You will meet them.

Elizabeth: I'm a big fan of them, I am so excited to meet them at the party.

Atem: really. I talked to them about you and they know about you.

Elizabeth: really? What time the party starts?

Atem:Is say 6pm-12am, we will dance the night away and hang out.

Elizabeth: I think is our first dance before our wedding day.

Atem: Yes my love.

Atem and Elizabeth are getting ready for the party to his vampire friends engagement party , They will have a great time at the party.

There are seven demon Princes, Earls, other kind of ranks and Kings. But I put four of them. I am sorry

#1 Lucifer is one of seven demon Prince

#2 Asmodeus is two of seven demon Prince also one of Kings

#3 Mammon is three of seven demon Prince, Who influence of the evil

#4 Leviathan is four of seven demon Prince, who swimming in water.

-End of Chapter Three-

-About the author-

Elizabeth Dawson is special needs young adult with good heart and smart plus She big fan of Animes like YU-GI-OH also Last year ago of April She joined YouTube as YouTuber. She tries her best to help people with kindness. She loves history to learn about it. She is a good dancer. Please support her and tell her about it. She learns something new in history to help her understand. She understands very well. Please don't mess with her.

Next chapter Atem and Elizabeth go to his vampire friends engagement party.


	4. Chapter 4

(Oc) Pharaoh Atem aka Yami x Elizabeth (reader)

(Hi guys I am letting you guys know, I complete chapter three and now I am working on chapter four Oh! I am putting the characters from Diabolik Lovers enjoy!)

-Chapter four-

At Sakamaki mansion, the servants getting ready for engagement party for Ayato and Yui to get going to marry

#1 Reiji in charge of the party, decorations and invitation, Hell of messenger give the letter from their friend, Atem and Reiji know about Atem's Fiancee, Elizabeth. Reiji smile

Reiji: Well Atem fell in love with a human woman, Elizabeth. They are going to marry as well.

Reiji's older brother, #2 Shu sleep on the couch while listening to classical music

Shu: So we are meeting Atem's Fiancee, Elizabeth tonight?

Reiji: Yes Shu. Are we? We know her when Atem talks about her.

Shu: I might know about her family is Dawson and ancestors are mixed blood

Reiji: Yes, she is a mixed blood human. We know a lot about it.

Reiji and Shu's half brothers show up except Ayato and Yui. Ayato's two twin brothers, three of them are triplets.

#3 Kanato hold his Teddy

Kanato: That Young woman, Elizabeth is coming to meet us Right Teddy?

#4 Laito appears and sexually thinks about Elizabeth Dawson.

Laito: I know she is beautiful and lost her virginity from Atem . I want to see both of them having sex.

#5 Subaru appear beside Laito

Subaru: Laito, you are a pervert and you know about her getting married to Atem.

Laito: Oh, that's right Subaru. Elizabeth is getting married to Atem.

Reiji: All of you go get ready, I get ready after I finish the decorations and other work might be done.

They left the living room to change for the engagement party, Reiji and the servants finished decorating and other work since as food and drinks for other creatures and humans.

-Ayato and Yui's room-

#6 Yui stands in the mirror, as she gets ready for the engagement party. She wears black dress and shoes. She feels hug behind her, she looks at it was #7 Ayato

Ayato: Are you ready for tonight Yui, you always my pancake.

Yui: Yes Ayato, I am ready.

Servants give them a guest list. Yui was shocked and worry, that Demon King-Pharaoh Atem was going to an engagement party with his fiancee, Elizabeth. Ayato calm Yui down.

Yui: Atem is Demon King-Pharaoh, what going on? Who Elizabeth Dawson.

Ayato: Yes Atem is my friend along with my brothers. Elizabeth is a human woman. He loves her very much. It means we are meeting her tonight.

Yui: He never hurt her and they engaged as well to get married.

Ayato:Yes they are getting married. -meanwhile the party-

After they talk, the party is about to start.

The guests are arriving at the mansion. The Butler stands and says the list of the guests are arriving like nobles and other royals. By the time Atem and Elizabeth are in the royal carriage of Hell. They wear royal gothic formal clothes like tuxedos and ball gown dress colors are black and red. Elizabeth has her makeup on and her hair done. She wears gloves that match her dress and red little black low high heels shoes. By the time their carriage arrives at the mansion, the servants of the mansion open the door. Atem got off the carriage and handed out for Elizabeth. Elizabeth got off the carriage, she put her hand on Atem's hand as they stood by side together and started walking in. By the time they enter the party, Butler still says the list of the guests. By the time the servants play the music when Atem and Elizabeth arrive and the guests look at them, Butler announcement.

Butler: Ladies and Gentlemen, Demon King-Pharaoh Atem and his Fiancee, Elizabeth Dawson.

They bow and curtsy as Atem and Elizabeth walk down the stairs.

The Sakamaki brothers and Yui stand by Ayato always, Atem and Elizabeth walk toward them. The Sakamaki brothers and Yui bow and curtsy, Atem and Elizabeth bow and curtsy at them as well.

Atem: Well my friends, thank you for inviting us to the party and you must be Yui.

Yui: Yes I am.

Atem: Well is nice to meet you and you know about myself?

Yui: is nice to meet you as well. Yes you are Demon King-Pharaoh Atem.

Atem: Oh. You know. This is my fiancee, Elizabeth Dawson.

Elizabeth: Hello is nice to meet you all.

Reiji: So are you going to marry Atem?

Elizabeth: yes I am. All of you are Sakamaki brothers and Yui.

Reiji: Yes we are Sakamaki brothers and this is Yui. All six of us are half brothers.

Elizabeth: yes I understand by different mothers and the same father.

Shu: Yes. you are clever woman

Elizabeth: Thank you Shu. All of you are vampires and what about Yui?

Yui: Well Elizabeth, I have a triplets's mother's heart inside me.

Elizabeth: Oh that explains why all of six of them drink the blood.

Yui: Yes they always do.

Ayato: to make us feel stronger than our father, who is on his throne.

Elizabeth: So Ayato Did Yui pick you. Or something like that?

Ayato: Well Good question Elizabeth.

Yui: I think I picked Ayato and we fell in love.

Elizabeth: I believe in you guys.

Atem: Well my friends, what about us dancing together?

Elizabeth: Of course Yami.

Yui: Yes my king and queen of Hell.

Ayato: let us have fun.

Laito: I am honored to dance as well.

Kanato: Let's dance Teddy.

Subaru: Whatever is a party after all.

Reiji: yes dance night away.

Shu: Alright let dance before I go back to sleep.

They dance together, well Atem and Elizabeth dancing around at the mansion, the guests look at them and think it is good to dance with them, Elizabeth thinks about one of her teachers from Hell will be more proud of her. She knows about they go to school called #8 Royal Academy Diavolo for short RAD. She asked Atem about it and his friends?

Atem: So you want to know about it. You know Lucifer will be proud of you for now.

Elizabeth: Yes Yami. Do you know anything about it and what happens to the exchange program?

Atem: Oh that. Lucifer mentioned it to me lots and his brothers.

Elizabeth: really. Maybe we should talk to Lucifer when we get back from here.

Atem: Okay. You know we are busy.

Elizabeth: yes I understand it.

Atem: Now you know. Rules after all.

Elizabeth: You're right Yami.

Atem: I know you always have a point.

After they talk, Ayato and Yui dance with his brothers. By the time the party comes to an end, Reiji tells their Butler to get guests to leave the party to go home. The guests in line to leave also Atem and Elizabeth wave good-bye to his vampire friends. All the guests and they left.

Atem got in the carriage and helped Elizabeth in as well, they went back home. By the time they return home in Hell, Lucifer and his brothers stand and wait for them. The carriage stopped Atem and Elizabeth got off. As they walked towards them Lucifer was proud of her.

Lucifer: Elizabeth, I am proud of you.

Elizabeth: Thank you Lucifer.

Atem: Oh Lucifer, Elizabeth danced very well with me.

Lucifer: I am proud of you, Elizabeth is ok with you two to talk about it.

Atem: sure thing Lucifer.

Elizabeth: of course.

Lucifer knows anything when Atem and Elizabeth go to party at Sakamaki mansion, they romantic dance together.

Elizabeth thinks about the exchange program, and Atem tells her that they are busy. Lucifer have to say something about #9 Yuki , a female human , Atem knows Lucifer misses her very much. Elizabeth discovered the picture of her.

Lucifer saw her look at it and ready to say.

Lucifer: you saw the picture of Yuki?

Elizabeth: Yes Lucifer, she was an exchange student of RAD?

Lucifer: We all love her so much and I love her so much (sign sadly)

Elizabeth and others knew Lucifer felt sad and missed Yuki very much. She has an idea to make Lucifer feel happy.

Elizabeth: Lucifer, you should go to her and ask her to go out on a date.

Lucifer: Really? Just like you and Atem dating and you two engaged.

Atem: Yes my friend.

Mammon: You know, Lucifer. That I have a huge crush on Yuki. I might say you and Yuki are an awesome couple.

Lucifer: I know. You're right Mammon.

Elizabeth: What about your friend, Diavolo? Did he know anything you fell in love with Yuki?

Lucifer: Well. He will be shocked like Hell. If he finds out that I fell in love with Yuki.

Elizabeth: Well we will help you out.

Lucifer: Thank you so much. I know you will be helping me out.

Leviathan: Please Lucifer.

Beelzebub: I am so hungry Lucifer. But I miss Yuki as well.

Satan: I agree with Elizabeth to help you out, Lucifer. You love her so much .

Asmodeus: I heartily agreed on it.

Belphegor: I miss her as well. Elizabeth is right with her kindness.

Atem: I glad you guys welcome Elizabeth since I started dating Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Yami, I think they know.

Atem: Oh you're right my love.

Lucifer feels nervous about his friend, Diavolo says something about falling in love with Yuki and Elizabeth calms him down. What they are going to do so they use their minds to think of the plans.

Lucifer is still thinking about Atem and Elizabeth's wedding day.

-End of chapter four-

Next chapter: Elizabeth and her fiance's friends helping Lucifer get to Yuki?

My notes of chapter four

#1 Reiji is second son and only full blood brother, Shu

#2 Shu is the first son and only full blood brother is Reiji.

#3 Kanato is one of the triplets , he always hold Teddy

#4 Laito is second triplets brother of Ayato and Kanato , also he is pervert

#5 Subaru is the youngest son in the family with a short temper.

#6 Yui is our main character from the game and anime. She is Christen like believing in God and she is very kind and also she has triplets's mother's heart.

#7 Ayato is three of the triplets in the game and anime. He was the first one to drink Yui's blood to make him stronger.

#8 Royal Academy Diavolo (RAD) is the school in the game called Obey me One Master Rule Them All .

#9 Yuki is the real name of the character, we play as known as the Main character short MC as an Exchange student in the game.

-About the Author-

Elizabeth Dawson is special needs young adult with good heart and smart plus She big fan of Animes like YU-GI-OH also Last year ago of April She joined YouTube as YouTuber. She tries her best to help people with kindness. She loves history to learn about it. She is a good dancer. Please support her and tell her about it. She learns something new in history to help her understand. She understands very well. Please don't mess with her.

Now working on chapter five!


	5. Chapter 5

(Oc)Pharaoh Atem aka Yami x Elizabeth(reader)

(Hi guys! I finished chapter four and am working on chapter five now in progress, this chapter helping Lucifer out from his brothers, Atem and myself , these characters from Obey me One Master To Rule Them All , Now I am working on chapter five anyway enjoy it!)

-Chapter Five-

Lucifer feels worried that his friend, Diavolo, if he tells him he fell in love with Yuki. His brothers and his other friend, Atem and Elizabeth support him. Lucifer knows Elizabeth is smart and kind.

Leviathan: Lucifer, Don't worry about Diavolo!

Lucifer: Leviathan, you're right. We all know Elizabeth is smart.

Elizabeth: Lucifer, I have to explain to him, he is your friend.

Lucifer: Elizabeth, you're right. I'm sure he understands me.

Elizabeth: Okay! Let's go to Diavolo and talk!

Atem: Well my friends, I help you out, Lucifer, you also my friend.

Lucifer and his brothers nodded at Atem and Elizabeth, They went to Diavolo's castle in the Devildom of Hell. As they enter the castle. Atem wears his Demon King-Pharaoh crown well he doesn't forget to wear it when he visits other royals of darkness in Hell. By the time they enter the room where Diavolo is sitting in his chair and happy to see them and Lucifer , his right hand man

Diavolo: Ahhh Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan,Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor, Atem and Elizabeth Dawson. What you guys bring here to me.

Lucifer: Diavolo, I have to tell you something.

Diavolo: Go on Lucifer?

Lucifer: (blush) I am in love with Yuki and is okay with you, I want to go on the date?

Diavolo: Oh Lucifer, I know. I have my permission to let you go to her, I am your friend after all.

Lucifer: Thank you Diavolo!

Diavolo: your welcome Lucifer, don't forget the rose for Yuki!

Lucifer: Okay I got it!

Diavolo: Just like Atem and Elizabeth dating romantically.

Atem: Yes we do and Elizabeth and I are gonna be married.

Diavolo: Oh you two engaged.

Atem: Yes, Lucifer goes to her.

Lucifer: Yes Atem. Lord Diavolo, May we dismissed now.

Diavolo: Of course Lucifer. Please let me know when you succeed.

After they talk to Diavolo, helping Lucifer get ready, Lucifer calls Yuki and she answers it.

Yuki: Lucifer! I miss you so much and I don't stop thinking about you.

Lucifer: Yuki, I miss you too and I feel the same thing as you well is okay I ask you something?

Yuki: Of course Lucifer, please tell me about something.

Lucifer: Yuki, would you go out on the date with me cause I fell in love with you.

Yuki: Yes Lucifer. I love you.

Lucifer: I love you too Yuki.

After Lucifer talk to Yuki on the phone called D.D.D

Atem and Elizabeth, proud of Lucifer , Lucifer tell his brothers when Lucifer is out on the date with Yuki will be so romantic just like Atem and Elizabeth.

Lucifer asks Atem who walks Elizabeth down the aisle of the wedding day. Atem grin at him

Lucifer knows Atem about to say something and waits for his reply.

Atem: Oh that. I pick you, Lucifer, you will walk Elizabeth down the aisle of my wedding day.

Lucifer: I can't wait for Elizabeth to look at her face and walk her down the aisle of your day.

Atem: Don't Tell her. Oh Yuki is invited to my wedding as well, maybe she will help you.

Lucifer: Oh Thank you Atem, I get going out on the date.

Atem: Ok Lucifer, you better kiss Yuki again when you give her a rose and also a love letter.

After Atem talking with Lucifer, he left Devildom of Hell also Atem and Elizabeth be sneaky to watch Lucifer goes to Yuki, they watching them , Lucifer give her rose and love letter, She happy and kisses him also Lucifer blush and kisses her back with he grin sadistic. They noticed Atem and Elizabeth watching them, they wanted them to join them as a double date.

Atem: See Elizabeth, Just like both of us dating back in the day.

Elizabeth: Yes my love, now is Lucifer and Yuki's turn.

Yuki: Are You Elizabeth Dawson? I was an exchange student years ago when I met all the demon brothers.

Elizabeth: Yes I am also I will be married to Atem and be his wife by his side.

Yuki: WOW! Both of you are romantic, I think Lucifer and I will be romantic as well.

Lucifer: Yuki, Atem is my friend as well and also you are invited to Atem's wedding day and would you help me out?

Yuki: Lucifer, Yes I will help you. No matter what.

Lucifer kiss Yuki again as the date continue, it success Lucifer and Yuki thinking about sex, Atem and Elizabeth know about it.

Elizabeth: Um Lucifer, do you two have sex before she leaves from Devildom?

Lucifer: Yes we did. I want to do it again.

Yuki: Oh Lucifer, let's make love.

Lucifer:Oh Yuki. Let's find a place we could have sex.

Yuki: Okay Lucifer.

Atem and Elizabeth left went home and watching Yuki and Lucifer find a place to have sex, they did and Lucifer asking Yuki to live in Devildom with him and his brothers, plus Lucifer promise Yuki go out on dates. Yuki understands him. She said yes however Lucifer wants her to sleep with him for now on it means they sleep together and share his room. Yuki moves in with Lucifer and his brothers. Later in the night at Atem's palace in his room Elizabeth and Atem take a shower while he kisses and makes love out of her. Although he's her bad boy and then he said something like sexual words or evil.

Atem: Ahhh my love you fucking tight and soon I will out for hunting.

Elizabeth: Ahhh Yes! My bad boy and why do you go out hunting late at night my love?

Atem: Because Elizabeth, I kill people for crime or something else, I can't help it myself.

Elizabeth: Oh Yami, I understand you and you are my bad boy after all forever.

Atem and Elizabeth get out of shower and Atem gets ready to hunt and Elizabeth will wait for him to come home. Atem left . Elizabeth got Lucifer's message

-Message-

Lucifer: Elizabeth, Are you still awake?

Elizabeth: Yes I am still awake and something troubles you, Lucifer?

Lucifer: Good and no trouble at all, Are You ready for your wedding day to Atem?

Elizabeth: yes I am ready and I can't wait for someone to walk me down the aisle.

Lucifer: I understand. Well I get going now.

Elizabeth: Okay Lucifer.

-After message-

Elizabeth was surprised when Lucifer messaged her and curiously about her wedding day to Atem, when one of the brothers walked her down the aisle.

Atem returned home from his hunting and he grinned sadistically at Elizabeth wearing lingerie and she was waiting for him.

Atem:(grin) Oh Elizabeth, you are waiting for me and I love it you are wearing lingerie.

Elizabeth: Yes my love. I want more of your love for me.

Atem: I knew you always wanted my love for you.

Elizabeth: Oh Yami! I knew you always want it so come here my bad boy (seductive use her finger)

Atem grin about Elizabeth learning how to seduce him (thanks to Asmodeus as her teacher) They make love until they get tired his servants give them the wedding day invite from Ayato and Yui plus there is a message on it.

\- Ayato and Yui's message-

Dear Atem and Elizabeth, thank you so much for coming to our engagement party. We are going to be married this Saturday. Please invite your demon friends and Yuki. Also we will be coming to your wedding day as well. Have a great day to you both.

All yours,

Ayato and Yui.

-after reading the message-

Atem and Elizabeth are surprised about Ayato and Yui's announcement in the letter, they decide to be prepared for a wedding from his vampire friends. Atem texts Lucifer to let him know and invites him, his brothers, Diavolo and Yuki . Lucifer text Atem , they are excited to go to the wedding. Atem grin and Elizabeth lay down on Atem's chest, looking at him, Atem kisses Elizabeth's side of forehead. They have a plan for the wedding. What kind of plan from them for the upcoming wedding day to Ayato and Yui?

-End of chapter five-

Next chapter is Atem, Elizabeth and their friends going to the wedding to see Ayato and Yui getting married.

My notes:

Hi guys, remember the notes from my previous chapters? Well I have to leave you guys some of the details. Remember Yui from Diabolik Lovers, She is Christian who believes in God.

Next up is Yuki from Obey me One Master To Rules Them All, well that's the default name for the Main character,As We player, We play the game. Well I keep the name cause I love it as a female.

If there are any mistakes or errors. Please let me know. Don't worry. You guys know what is meant. That's all everyone! Now I start working on chapter six!

-about the author-

Elizabeth Dawson is a special needs young adult with a good heart and smart plus She is a big fan of Animes like YU-GI-OH also Last year ago of April She joined YouTube as a YouTuber. She tries her best to help people with kindness. She loves history to learn about it. She is a good dancer. Please support her and tell her about it. She learns something new in history to help her understand. She understands very well. Please don't mess with her.

Don't worry! Chapter six will be coming soon and be safe out there.


	6. Chapter 6

(Oc) Pharaoh Atem aka Yami X Elizabeth (Reader) (Hi Guys remember I said from chapter five. Don't worry I get to working on chapter six)

-Chapter Six-

Today is Ayato and Yui's wedding day,

Everyone gets ready for the day, in Hell, Atem and Elizabeth get dressed and Lucifer, Yuki, Diavolo and Lucifer's brothers get dressed in formal style as well. Elizabeth and Yuki get curious about what time the wedding starts?

Elizabeth: Yami?

Atem: Yes Elizabeth? What matters?

Elizabeth: What time do we arrive at the wedding?

Atem: It starts at 6am cause we are guests, whose we were invited to the wedding.

Elizabeth: okay thanks you my love (kisses him)

Atem: (grin) your welcome my love.

Atem and Elizabeth go to the wedding along with Lucifer, Yuki, Diavolo and Lucifer's brothers as they arrive, finding chairs for them to sit down. Music playing since all the guests arrive, music playing as Ayato's brothers and their father arrive as well, All the guests look at the Vampire King, since he sits down in his chair. Since all of the guests finally arrived and now Ayato arrived, He walked down the aisle waiting for his bride, Yui. By the time Yui and her adopted father arrived, they walked down the aisle finally Yui at Ayato's side, Wedding Ceremony and service went on nearly end by the wedding, they are now husband and wife, they bow and curtsy at Atem, Elizabeth and others, as they left so everyone else left as well. Elizabeth and others went to the party but they had fun, the guests know about Lucifer and Yuki been dating every month now, Finally Lucifer makes an announcement.

Lucifer: I have an announcement to make.

Everyone looked at him and stopped, they were listening to him.

Lucifer: I like to congratulate Ayato and Yui for getting married today.

They clapped and were ready for something else.

Lucifer: Today is the wedding day, but I have to ask Yuki a question?

Everyone looks at Yuki and she gets up to Lucifer's side.

Yuki: Oh Lucifer. What kind of question.

Lucifer grinned sadistically at Yuki, he went down one of his knees and held an engagement ring. Yuki happy

Lucifer: Yuki, I love you so much and will you marry me?

Yuki: Yes Lucifer. I will marry you.

As Lucifer put the engagement ring on Yuki's left finger. Atem and Elizabeth are proud of Lucifer. Lucifer's brothers crying happily for Lucifer. Diavolo Happy for Lucifer.

Lucifer: Now Enjoy the wedding!

The announcement is beautiful from Lucifer. Yuki's engagement ring color is Black, white and red to match Lucifer in his Demon form. Elizabeth's engagement ring color is black and red, it has a skull, Egyptian royalty symbol and rose plus diamond. Yuki and Elizabeth show their engagement rings each other

Elizabeth: Yuki, I love that your engagement ring is beautiful.

Yuki: Thank you Elizabeth, I love your engagement ring as well, I can't wait for your wedding day to Atem and you will be queen.

Elizabeth: Thank you Yuki. I am glad you are going to the wedding day.

Yuki: I know right.

Your welcome Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth and Yuki talk, Atem and Lucifer hangout until Diavolo telling Devildom citizens announce that Lucifer is going to be married to Yuki. Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Belphegor are happy about it. Diavolo's butler, Barbatos prepared for everything, he knows Lucifer and Yuki getting married. By the time Ayato and Yui dance as husband and wife also the guests dance, Atem and Elizabeth dance so Lucifer and Yuki dance as well. They are really so happy.

Elizabeth: Yami, I'm really happy for Lucifer and Yuki getting married.

Atem: (grin sadistic) Of course Elizabeth. I'm happy and proud of Lucifer and Yuki, they've been dating every month and now is the time for them to get married.

Elizabeth : I understand Yami. I always love you so much.

Atem: I love you too my love. I think we will help Lucifer and Yuki prepare their wedding day.

Elizabeth: Yes, I agree with you, Yami , you are my bad boy always.

Atem: I'm glad you say that, you are my good girl, I can't wait for us to get married soon. After that we will be prepared.

Elizabeth: (smile) Of course Yami.

Since everyone dances and hangs out.

Until the time to eat the wedding cake, Beelzebub can't help himself with food, Elizabeth, Atem and others looking at Beelzebub. Ayato and Yui sit together since they groom and bride, his brothers and father saying the words by the time Yui's adopted father says the words to Ayato and Yui, They say toast to Ayato and Yui. After the party Ayato and Yui leave for their honeymoon. All the guests left the wedding gifts and cards, Atem, Elizabeth and others (Lucifer,Yuki, Lucifer's brothers, Diavolo and Barbatos)

They left to go home and be prepared for the next day. As Elizabeth and Atem got home, Elizabeth felt tired honestly, Atem carrying her to their room and helping her to change her clothes into lingerie and Atem kissing Elizabeth to say goodnight.

Since Elizabeth fell asleep, Atem left while he looked for his servants, found them and he requested to make a second wedding dress for the party after the wedding ceremony. They made it color is black and red and it has skulls and roses plus diamonds and pearls with Egyptian royalty symbols. Atem grin evilly and thinking about Elizabeth is going to love it.

Atem successful have Elizabeth and plan to have children with Elizabeth. Now Elizabeth has two wedding dresses.

Well Elizabeth doesn't know, is for surprise. Atem prepares his gifts to Elizabeth on their wedding day while they get to the honeymoon. Atem returns to his room and takes his clothes off. Atem senses really bad and protects Elizabeth while he growls aggressively cause Elizabeth wakes up and worries about Atem. He said something to her.

Atem: Is My rival, Bakura. He caused a really bad one. We hate each other. He is fucking asshole after all!

Elizabeth: Yami, I know you are protecting me from your rivals. Please calm down and go kick his ass. He knows you are a very powerful Demon.

Atem: Elizabeth, you have a point. I will be right back ( glad his torture devices)

As Atem left the room and Elizabeth heard everything when Bakura was defeated by Atem and Bakura got his ass kicked by Atem, Bakura got in jail and he was killed by Atem. Elizabeth feels safe and glad, Atem returns to his room while evilly laughing and they go to sleep. In the early morning, Atem woke up early to get ready for the day, the same routine as Demon King-Pharaoh, He put Elizabeth's dress up when she woke up. As Atem got ready, no surprise Elizabeth woke up and kissed Atem and said good morning. He smiled at her and said good morning. Yet to no surprise Atem looked at his phone and got a text from Lucifer asking him when the wedding, Atem replied the text him back, He picked Tuesday for Elizabeth and Atem will be married. Elizabeth ask him

Elizabeth: Yami? What day are we going to get married?

Atem: Elizabeth, I decided to get married on Tuesday of next week.

Elizabeth: I understand. What about Lucifer and Yuki?

Atem: Well, I forget to mention something, Lucifer, others and myself are demons, As We got engaged and ready to get married, we are getting ready so fast before the big day. I believe Lucifer is going to get married soon after we get married and our big surprise for both of us.

Elizabeth: Oh is okay, I understand what you said Yami. (Hugs him)

As they finally finished their conversation and were ready for their Royal duty to solve the problem, The guards let Atem know about Lucifer coming to see Elizabeth and Atem.

Atem understands his Friends very well. By the time, They entered the throne room and sat down on their King-Pharaoh and Queen thrones. Lucifer arrives and bows at them, Elizabeth stands up and hugs Lucifer, Atem fist bumps with Lucifer since they are friends. Elizabeth has a question on her mind to ask Lucifer.

Lucifer: Elizabeth, I am looking forward to your wedding day.

Elizabeth: Of course Lucifer. Um Lucifer?

Lucifer: Yes Elizabeth? What matters?

Elizabeth: I have a question? Are you and your brothers part of the royal lines?

Lucifer: Yes Elizabeth. We are part of the royal lines for the High ranking demons.

Elizabeth: I understand. How is Yuki doing?

Lucifer: She is doing well and we are preparing our wedding day.

Elizabeth: I'm glad, I'm looking forward to your wedding day?

Lucifer: I'm glad you say it. Atem?

Atem: Yes Lucifer. My friend

Lucifer: Do you have gifts for Elizabeth and what about you?

Atem: yes I have gifts for Elizabeth and not yet for myself.

Lucifer: Oh I see. Is okay with you, I take Elizabeth to shopping for your wedding gifts for you?

Elizabeth: Yami, what kind of things do you like in Hell?

Atem: I love scary torture stuff and gothic things, I love you find something for me?

Lucifer: He loves to be punished and kill people, He loves you very much, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Oh I see. Yami, I went out shopping with Lucifer before our wedding.

Atem: Of course, Lucifer, please make sure Elizabeth is protected all time.

Lucifer: Of course Atem. Let's go Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Okay Lucifer and I see you later Yami.

Atem: I see you soon and be safe my love.

As Elizabeth and Lucifer left to shop for gifts for Atem, Atem so worries about Elizabeth very much and he loves her very much, Atem doing some paperwork and He knows Lucifer and Elizabeth return. Elizabeth was happy, she got a gift for Atem. She sets up the gift and finally is done. Lucifer hung out with Atem a little bit and then he left. By the time of their dinner, Elizabeth always sits next to Atem and they finish their meal and they take a shower, Atem kisses Elizabeth and rubs her part of the body. Elizabeth moaning and she holds Atem's penis and she puts his penis in her vagina. They enjoyed having sex in the shower and Atem love it and love bites Elizabeth, Elizabeth stroke Atem's hair. He released his seeds inside of her vagina he pulled his penis out of her vagina and then he kissed her and they got out of the shower and brushed their teeth. After their shower, Atem always wears his boxer gothic underwear and Elizabeth wears her gothic lingerie

And then they went to sleep through the night. Next morning Atem woke up and gently woke Elizabeth up. She wakes up and says good morning, He replies back to her. Elizabeth talks to Atem about throwing their engagement party before they get married. Atem loved her idea and then he started setting up the invitation and decorations.

Also he summoned his servants to put the decorations up and set up the drinks and food. As everything is done setting up for their party. Atem texts Lucifer and Diavolo about his engagement party, they text him back, They are getting ready.

-At House of Lamentation-

In Lucifer's room, Yuki and Lucifer relaxing, Lucifer got a text message from one of his friends, Atem. His little Pride gave him an invitation from Atem and Elizabeth. Yuki is curious about it.

Yuki: Lucifer? What kind of party from Atem and Elizabeth?

Lucifer: Yuki, They throw an Engagement party before they get married, It means we're invited to the party.

Yuki: Well is means, we better get ready and have fun ( Hugs Lucifer and kisses him)

Lucifer: Yes my love, I have to get my brothers about it.

As Lucifer left his room, The little D. Of Pride helped Yuki to get ready for the party.

In Library Lucifer's brothers hanging out Lucifer show up and tell them about the party.

Mammon: Lucifer, what kind of party this time?

Leviathan: Yeah what is it?

Lucifer: Is Engagement party.

Satan: Who is getting married?

Asmodeus: party!? What I wear for the party.

Lucifer: Atem and Elizabeth are getting married.

Beelzebub: Are they having food!

Belphegor: Beel? Is very important.

Lucifer: Yes, please get ready for the party and behave yourself.

Satan, Leviathan, Mammon, Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Belphegor: Yes Lucifer!

All six of them rush to get ready for the party, Lucifer grinned as well. Lucifer returned his room to get ready and noticed his fiancee

Looking beautiful and perfect for the party, Lucifer kisses Yuki right on her neck. She moaned softly. As they finally got ready and noticed Diavolo join them, he got ready as well.

Well honestly they all in their Demon forms of their avatar of sins.

They left for Atem and Elizabeth's palace.

-End of the Chapter-

Next chapter: Lucifer,Yuki, Diavolo and Lucifer's six brothers go to Atem and Elizabeth's engagement party

My notes: Okay everyone! Now you guys know about the characters from Obey Me and Diabolik Lovers as well. I have to put characters who look like or we know look like in the game and anime. Okay please visit my Lizzybunny99 and Elizabeth Dawson channels, I have been on YouTube since April 2018. One more thing I like to add is that all the part, Why I called Atem of his nickname Yami expect say his name Atem. I really love that Atem's nickname is easier for me or you guys. Well I guess that all for my details and notes and now I better to work on chapter seven. Bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

(Oc)Pharaoh Atem aka Yami X Elizabeth (reader) ( Well guys, I believe it when I been working on previous chapters and chapter seven, I did add Obey Me characters okey chapter seven now)

-Chapter seven-

Tonight at Atem and Elizabeth's palace the guests arrive, the butler announces the guests name plus the title. Atem and Elizabeth sitting their Demon King-Pharaoh and Queen thrones, guests bow and curtsy at them. Atem grin and Elizabeth happy smile, the guests love Elizabeth and Atem, they know Elizabeth will be a good Queen of this kingdom by Atem's side. Music playing when Lucifer, Yuki, Diavolo, Diavolo's butler, Barbatos and Lucifer's brothers arrive. Atem grin sadistic and stand up while Elizabeth sits down still. Atem hands out for Elizabeth to stand up and hold his hand and they walk to their friends.

Atem: My guests! Thank you for coming to my home. I have an announcement to make. To my love of my life, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Yes Yami?

Atem: Remember that time we first met in Egypt?

Elizabeth: Yes I remember, when I got there for my interview as Egyptologist to study hard.

Atem: Of course, I remember that and you remember that happened to you that night?

Elizabeth: Yes your enemies hurt me and you show up to save me.

Atem: Yes I remember I did kick their ass and I won your heart.

Elizabeth: I know you are my hero and bad boy. Later we were dating.

Atem:(gowl softly) Yes we did. And now we're going to get married.

Elizabeth: (kiss on his neck) of course my love.

Atem heard two of the party guests talking about Atem and Elizabeth's marriage future.

One of the Party guests: I surprise Demon King-Pharaoh Atem is getting married to good hearted smart human woman, Elizabeth.

Two of the Party guests: She is Dawson and She will be a good Queen.

One of the Party guests: When they get married, Elizabeth will get pregnant by Atem and success has heirs on the Throne.

Atem: (grinned) Oh I heard that. Plus is one of my plans.

The two of the party guests are shocked and notice him plus they bow to him. Elizabeth was shocked and happy to be with Atem. Atem notices her look on her face. Lucifer and Yuki talking to Elizabeth.

They got gifts for Atem and Elizabeth before the wedding. Diavolo hugs Elizabeth and bow down. When they hear the slow waltz music playing, All of the guests dance, Lucifer's brothers, Diavolo and Barbatos dancing with Yuki finally Lucifer and Yuki dancing together as fiancee and fiance before their marriage. By the time Atem and Elizabeth are dancing. As Elizabeth and Atem dance around, the guests look at them cheerfully as Elizabeth's dress swings by and Atem spins her around. The music playing ended. Atem grinned sadistically and made his speech about Elizabeth and himself, how they met and started dating until they got married. By the end of their party, the guests about to leave to go home, Lucifer, Yuki,Diavolo, Barbatos and Lucifer's six brothers stay to hang out with Atem and Elizabeth. Yuki got a special gift for Elizabeth.

Yuki: Elizabeth, I have something for you. ( Hand her a gift)

Elizabeth: (open a gift, a necklace has diamond) Oh Yuki, thank you!

Yuki: Your welcome Elizabeth.

Lucifer give Atem a new torture devices, he grinned evilly. Asmodeus give Elizabeth a lingerie and sex toy. Elizabeth blushing and Atem behind Asmodeus to give him, his evil eyes stare to protect Elizabeth. Asmodeus sexually smirk and back off, Atem called Lucifer to get Asmodeus.

Lucifer: Asmo! Let Elizabeth alone! You know Elizabeth is going to get married to Atem.

Asmodeus:(giggle) Oops sorry about myself, Atem. My apologies Elizabeth.

Atem: Is okay Asmo. Well thank you for your gift, Elizabeth will use it.

Elizabeth:(blushing) Yami! Asmodeus! Well thank you for that. Don't worry, I will wear it and use the sex toy for myself and Yami.

Asmodeus: Ahhh Elizabeth is blushing really hard when we say that. Right Atem?

Atem: (evilly laughing) Yes. Sorry my love ( kissed Elizabeth on her neck)

For saying that, when my friends got home? I really want to having sex now, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: Is okay Yami. Yes I really want it as well.

After they talk, Lucifer, Yuki,Diavolo, Barbatos and Lucifer's six brothers give them their gifts before they go home. After they left, Atem's servants and staff cleaned up while Atem carried Elizabeth in bride style to their room to make love. Atem grinned sadistically and love bites on Elizabeth , she moaned loudly as Atem repeatedly, Elizabeth kissed his neck while he thrust her inside and out of her roughly. As He release his seeds inside of her and feeling better after they having sex. Elizabeth kisses Atem as He relaxes.

Atem:(growls softly) That really fucking good, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: (lay her head down on his chest) Yes Yami, it is feel really good when we having sex.

Atem: (growls softly) Yes my love, I glad you love it when we having sex for fun.

Elizabeth: I agree with you, I think about Lucifer and Yuki, we would be happy for them to get married.

Atem: I understand my love and we imagine they will having sex as well?

Elizabeth: I understand my bad boy.

-In House of Lamentation-

Lucifer, Yuki and his brothers got home, Diavolo and Barbatos say bye to go home at Castle. Mammon, Leviathan, Satan,Asmodeus,Beelzebub and Belphegor talking to Lucifer about they have their own girlfriends. Lucifer and Yuki are happy to hear from them as Lucifer is proud of his brothers. They left to go out on date with their girlfriends. It means Lucifer and Yuki are home alone.

Lucifer:(grin sadistic) my beloved Yuki, Now we are alone and I also want to have sex now.

Yuki: Oh Lucifer, Why you want to have sex?

Lucifer: Cause I miss you so much. (Grab his whip and grab her hand)

Yuki: Okay Lucifer, I know you miss me and love me in your way.(kiss Lucifer on his lip)

As They kissed Lucifer carried Yuki in bride style to his room, Lucifer locked his bedroom door and unzipped Yuki's dress. They take the clothes off. Lucifer uses his whip to hit Yuki on her side of leg, She yelps in response in lust. Lucifer chuckles and notices she loves it. Lucifer gives her his whip to hit him. Yuki worries about it, Lucifer tells her he will be fine. She hit him with his whip.

He enjoyed it and then he bit her side of her ear and neck. He uses his cock inside of Yuki , She moans as Lucifer thrusts in and out roughly, Yuki looking at Lucifer's red and black eyes, touching his black hair.

Lucifer:(husky moan) Fuck! Yuki! This is so good.

Yuki:(moaning) Yes Lucifer! It feels good!

As they continue having sex by the time, Lucifer about to release his seeds and He love bites on Yuki's neck. Lucifer releases his seeds inside Yuki. They catch their breath and kiss again, They clean their mess up. Wear their clean night clothes, Lucifer text Atem about He having sex already.

-text message-

Lucifer: Atem, Yuki and I have sex already, what about you?

Atem: I know, Yes Elizabeth and I did have sex already as well. Don't tell your brothers yet!

Lucifer: I wouldn't be my friend! I better go to bed now!

Atem: Yes I gotta go to bed as well. Good night Lucifer.

Lucifer: Good night Atem.

-end of text message-

Yuki asks Lucifer about Atem and Elizabeth. Lucifer reply to her, telling her about them, they have sex already as well. Yuki understands and smiles at Lucifer. They heard his brothers returned home and got ready for bed and slept already. Lucifer and Yuki fell asleep.

-Atem's palace-

Elizabeth brushes her hair, Atem laying in bed waiting for her to get on the bed. Atem gets up behind Elizabeth, kisses her neck, She moans and finally done with her hair, Atem carries her to the bed, Atem kisses Elizabeth one more and then they fall asleep until the morning.

-end of chapter seven-

Next chapter Atem and Elizabeth's wedding day!

My notes: I can't believe myself! as I say since Chapter six of these characters. Next chapter, Diabolik Lovers characters will be back! Have a great day!


End file.
